


Proud Corazon

by Lilspaceking



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Short, Sweet, hopefully the first of many coco fics, really really short, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: How Miguel wrote Proud Corazon.





	Proud Corazon

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys, I hope you like it. If so, leave a comment! I'm working with the headcanon that Socorro was born after Mama Coco died. Although I could see it either way, for fic purposes let's just say that's what happened.

Miguel had tried to tell them. He had told Mama Coco first, of course. She believed him, in fact, she was the only one who did.

Next he had tried to tell his prima rosa. She was the closest to his age, so he thought that perhaps there would be some camaraderie there.

However, like all cousins, she simply teased him and told him he was crazy, so he decided not to say anything else about it.

And, for the most part, he kept that promise to himself. But, when Mama Coco died he tried just one more time. His abuelita was crying and so was he and he thought maybe he could comfort her.

For a moment, he did. She gave him a sad smile and another bone-crushing hug. Just when he thought she understood she said, "Oy, mijo, that sounds like a wonderful dream." That night he wrote the first few lines. They were about hector abs imelda and everyone else, but they were about Coco too. They were about everything.

He had never realized how hard writing lyrics could be. Well, he hadn't really tried before. Now that he was, the words wouldn't come. Couldn't come. He spent days frustrated without sharing his frustration. He knew his family didn't have the same ban on music, but there was a huge difference between listening to mariachi and starting your own musical career.

But then, less than a month later Socorro was born and miguel couldn't have loved her more. When their huge family got home from the hospital, it was him who held her in his arms. And that night, it was him who sang her the lullaby of her namesake. And to his endless surprise, after the first few lines his family joined in smiling and laughing. And crying too.

Then the rest of the words came at once.


End file.
